


As It Seems

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Women Being Awesome, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-30
Updated: 2004-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust ambushes Hawkeye. Or maybe it's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, mindfuckery, twisted.

**As It Seems**

Lust stalked her prey, moving on cat-soft feet, slipping along the corridors behind Lisa Hawkeye. Hawkeye glanced over her shoulder, and Lust melted into doorway, out of sight. Hawkeye surveyed the ostensibly empty corridor, eyes narrowed, and continued on, the stiff set of her shoulders betraying some of her unease.

Lust smiled and crept after her.

Hawkeye turned a corner; when Lust peered around, a bullet whizzed by her nose. Lust laughed in delight and rolled around the corner, coming in low and fast for Hawkeye.

"You!" Hawkeye spat, dodging Lust's outstretched talons and managing to get a shot off.

"Me," Lust agreed, unfazed by the bullet that had just grazed her upper arm, and leaped at Hawkeye, seizing her wrists.

They grappled with each other, struggling for control of the gun, panting and grunting. The ceiling suffered a bullet hole when Lust's grip on Hawkeye's wrist caused her hand to spasm, pulling the trigger. Then Lust leaned in and kissed Hawkeye.

Hawkeye bit her, teeth closing on Lust's lower lip and drawing blood.

Lust chuckled and licked the blood away. "Let's try that again," she suggested, and leaned in again.

Hawkeye hooked an ankle around Lust's and knocked them off balance. They crashed to the floor, and Hawkeye pressed the advantage of being on top, straddling Lust's torso. Regaining full control of the gun, she planted it squarely under Lust's chin.

Then Hawkeye leaned down and pressed her mouth against Lust's.

Lust responded eagerly, shredding Hawkeye's uniform to bits and leaving scratches behind as the scraps fell away. She ran her hands over Hawkeye's breasts, and when Hawkeye inhaled sharply, took advantage of her distraction to flip them over. The gun went skittering across the floor.

Hawkeye stared up at Lust, expression blank as she reached up and ripped open Lust's bodice, pushing the ragged halves of the dress down over Lust's hips. Lust wriggled out the confining cloth and ground herself against Hawkeye's body.

Hawkeye snorted and once again wrestled herself on top of Lust. She leaned over and drew one pale nipple into her mouth, sucking on it while she slid a hand up Lust's thigh. Lust sighed and arched her back as Hawkeye slid a finger inside, and tangled her fingers in the woman's braided hair, loosening it from its pin. Hawkeye's mouth moved down her torso, hot moist breath trailing over her skin, and then Lust could not stop a tiny moan as Hawkeye settled between her legs, lapping at her with strong, sure strokes. Lust squeezed her eyes shut as her climax overtook her.

She felt the change in the air pressure, and opened her eyes, still panting. Envy smirked at her. "Was it good for you? It was good for me," he said.

Lust sniffed, sitting up and gathering a new dress around herself. "It will do for now," she said, standing and walking away.

\--end


End file.
